Días de gloria
by DarkHeart2
Summary: Es la aventura de jóvenes vikingos a lo largo de su mas extraño verano, donde se vera que la edad deja florecer el romance pero ala vez no se deja atrás la acción de ser un guerrero. Dejen comentarios x fasss
1. Chapter 1

Días de dudas y gloria

Chapter 1:

Era una tarde como cualquiera en berk, el sol brillaba ya que la época más calurosa del año se hacía presente, todos trabajaban o estaban en sus deberes como era la costumbre, pero algo en la fragua llamo la atención de toda la aldea en ese mismo instante.

Se escuchaban los reclamos de la imponente Astrid hacia su "amigo", quien en ese momento se encontraba completamente asustado por la situación. Había afilado de más el hacha de la vikinga.

-¿Pero que te sucede? Dijiste que sabias hacer esto-Dijo enfadada la rubia.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no me di cuenta- Respondió el joven castaño. Y es que el descuido de hipo no era por ser torpe del todo, Sino que al ver los hermosos ojos azules de la guerrera, no se contuvo de un suspiro que al dejar salir, hizo que el mismo muchacho aflojara el arma de sus manos, creando el tan gran desperfecto.

-Te prometo que lo arreglare, solo dame un poco de tiempo-Hipo haciendo esa cara de verdadera vergüenza termino convenciendo a la muy dura pero enternecida joven.

-Está bien, pero no te demores-Respondió en tono más calmado, ya que después de todo, era hipo, no cualquier vikingo.

Ella salió rumbo a su casa de muy mala gana, ya que debería entrenar con un hacha de repuesto, más nueva, pero no tan confiable.

El pensaba que el hacha no solo necesitaba ser reparada, sino mejorada, es lo menos que podía hacer por el mal que había hecho. Así que se paso toda la tarde metido entre bocetos e ideas que al final del día dieron un resultado mejor del esperado.

No era una simple arma…Era un hacha de doble filo con una empuñadura nueva, pulida a su máximo esplendor. Parecía un regalo del mismísimo Thor.

La guardo lo mejor que pudo antes de ir a su casa, donde su dragón lo esperaba, pues como siempre su padre y bocón aprovechando el inicio de la temporada fueron a pescar a aguas más profundas, esperando saciar el hambre del pueblo en lo que las cosechas terminaban de crecer.

Era ahora un hombre, sus 17 años lo demostraban, al llegar a su casa el limpiaba, alimentaba a su furia nocturna, hablando con él antes de dormir como siempre y luego de darse un baño se iba a dormir…pero esta vez, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Amigo, ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?-Pregunto refiriéndose al reptil.

(Chimuelo con una cara de confusión solo miro fijamente a su jinete)

-Eh…no es nada solo olvídalo-Luego el oji-verde se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó lo más rápido que pudo desayuno junto a su dragón y luego subió a hacer la tan esperada estrega. El sabía que aquella joven que lo volvía loco a esta hora estaría en el gran salón desayunando ya que después de todo, ella solo tenía a su dragona "tormenta", pues estoico en secreto le había aclarado la última voluntad de sus padres antes de que desaparecieran misteriosamente. Una carta que solo ella debía abrir al cumplir los 17 años de edad, eso sucedería en unas cuantas semanas.

El dudoso de lo que acontecería solo trataba de pasar más tiempo con ella, ya que aunque quisiera ocultarlo no podía, la amaba con toda su alma.

Desde hace meses que había intentado pedirle a la bella Hofferson ser su novia pero el miedo o la pena siempre lo detenían, sin contar, las miles de veces que había sido interrumpido por sus amigos.

Fueron tardes en el bosque, atardeceres a pleno vuelo, cientos de oportunidades desperdiciadas desde hace meses, pero estaba decidido, hoy sería el día en el que se lo pediría sin importar quien estuviera hay o eso esperaba.

-Quédate aquí amigo, por favor, no tardare.- Suplico un poco sonrojado por lo que iba a hacer el castaño.

(Chimuelo solo asintió con la cabeza, sabía que algo importante iba a suceder)

El gran salón estaba sorprendentemente vacio, sin personas comiendo esto solo tenía una explicación, ayer debió haber una gran fiesta y todos por la resaca están en sus casas.

-Hola…aastriid-Tartamudeo un poco el chico-Buenos días-

Hipo solo recibió una gélida mirada…ella no estaba de humor.

-Tengo lista tu hacha-Dijo casi temblando-perdón por la demora.

La cara de la rubia tuvo un cambio repentino-Gracias Hipo-contesto.

-Astrid tengo que preguntarte algo-hablo un poco sonrojado.

-¿Quieres…ser… mi novia?

-Hipo yo…

Al momento sonó una alarma, era el cuerno del puerto.

-No creo que sea mi padre…él se acaba de ir.

-Creo que debemos ir a revisar.

-pero… lo que te pregunte

Con un guiño le contesto-Eso ya lo veremos.


	2. Chapter 2

**La n****iebla se dispersa**

Agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia, tratare de seguir sus consejos y de ser constante con los capítulos, así que si gustan o ven algo que pueda cambiar comenten .Sin más preámbulo tomen asiento y disfruten.

Chapter 2:

Un barco con una extraña bandera se acercaba, estaban los chicos en lo correcto, no era de estar calmado

Una tribu conocida se acercaba pero por razones muy obvias no serian recibidos de la mejor manera.

Eran los marginados, enemigos mortales de los berkianos, su gran vela era señal de mal augurio, algo cruel sucedería.

-Astrid, trae a los demás jinetes, esto es grave.

Ella frunció el ceño, sabía que si hipo hablaba así no era nada bueno.

-No te dejare solo-Contesto de manera sobreprotectora.

Y es que el barco estaba a pocos minutos de tocar el puerto, y había menos aldeanos de lo normal, pues la pesca misma lo requería.

Ella al rose de sus labios hacia la mejilla del castaño dio a entender todo, estaba decidida.

-Está bien-Contesto poco convencido, Y a los pocos minutos se acercaron los demás jinetes, ya que los barcos no eran nada discretos.

-Hipo estas a cargo, así que… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-Pregunto patapez.

-Junten a los aldeanos en el gran salón y todos los guerreros disponibles estén alerta-Respondió dirigiéndose al pueblo.

-Chimuelo vamos a recibir a nuestros "invitados".

-Yo voy con Astrid-Dijo Patán apresuradamente, tratando de sacar ventaja

Mientras que ella usaba su nueva hacha para casi dejar sin rostro al muchacho, respondió-Prefiero que me coma un "muerte roja" antes de ir contigo, ADEMAS yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien- dijo mientras abrazaba a hipo y le daba un beso fugaz.

El sonrojo del jinete era obvio, era más rojo que un tomate en época de cosechar y con eso surgió una ligera sonrisa de su boca, ya tenía su respuesta.

-Nnnoo es el mejor momento Astrid… -Contesto totalmente apenado

-Uuuu al fin lo aceptan los soldaditos del amor-Se burlaban los gemelos.

-Ustedes tienen suerte de que necesitamos personas, sino yo misma los hubieras colgado-Respondió ferozmente –Y TU HIPO ABADEJO HORRIBLE III, de esta no te salvas-apretándolo del brazo.

-Bueno pues, Astrid y yo estaremos aquí, gemelos junten a la gente, Patán y Patapez traten de no matarse entre sí-Ordeno el jefe temporal.

Y así todos esperaban a la llegada de lo que podía significar una guerra.

TODO PASO TAN RAPIDO….

Era casi inevitable, Alvin bajo con sus hombres dispuesto a invadir y destruir todo a su paso, usando de excusa que estoico había declarado la guerra por pescar en aguas marginadas.

A pesar de todos los intentos de hipo, el ejercito de Alvin los sobrepasab para sorpresa y beneficio de hipo no hubo bajas, todos fueron encerrados para placer del jefe de los marginados. Quería torturarlos, y luego matarlos frente a estoico, aunque eso tardara 2 semanas, el se divertiría.

Solo 3 jinetes lograron escapar, junto a sus dragones… Gracias a que usaron un pasadizo, literalmente una cueva bajo la casa de Ghoti, era de esperarse, la mujer más anciana de todo berk, debía tener unos cuantos secretos.

-Por poco y nos atrapan-Dijo con decepción Hipo.

-Eres un idiota Hipo, yo pude haber acabado con todos de una vez con ayuda de diente púa, ¿cierto amigo?-Afirmo Patán.

(Su dragón solo lo ignoro)

Astrid golpeo con fuerza desmesurada el estomago de Patán, el cual cayó al piso cual yak asustado.

-Mejor guarda silencio, Si no fuera por Hipo, tu lindo trasero estaría lleno de marcas de látigos cortesía de los marginados.

-¿Crees que mi trasero es lindo?-Contesto de manera picara, el aun tendido en el suelo.

-No vales la pena- contesto una muy furiosa Astrid.

Hipo prendió una fogata y después cocinaron unos pescados que los dragones al caer la noche fueron a traer.

El joven castaño no tenía hambre, mas bien, estaba pensativo.

Tenía tantas preguntas, estaba tan desesperado.

-¿Hipo te sientes bien?-Preguntó la rubia, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

-Astrid, le falle a mi padre, y si es cierto lo que dice Alvin, espero que papá este bien.

-Pues pensemos en algo para detener la invasión, tenemos tiempo, no mucho pero si el suficiente-dijo la chica mientras miraba los enrojecidos ojos del castaño.

-Está bien, pero necesitaremos ayuda, tengo un plan.

Y así fue como Hipo y Astrid montados en sus respectivos dragones, decidieron dejar a Patán, como un informante, mientras ellos viajaban a una isla aliada, a pedir apoyo.

Pero no sabían que era lo que les esperaba…

Continuara…

Tratare de ser constante con los capítulos con un intervalo de un día, Agradezco mucho el apoyo que me han otorgado en el primer capítulo fueron más visitantes de los que esperaba así que las sugerencias que quieran hacer las tomare con gusto.

Nos vemos el Jueves!


	3. Chapter 3

**Esto no me lo esperaba**

Chapter 3:

Después de casi un día de vuelo, el destino estaba a la vista, las provisiones que tormenta y chimuelo cargaban eran muy escasas. Hipo y Astrid bajaron y el joven de ojos verdes pidió como futuro jefe de berk, una asamblea con el jefe actual.

Para su sorpresa el jefe de la isla del norte, Era Camicazi, su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Hipo eres tú? Que sorpresa tan repentina ¡Me alegra verte!, rápido pasen. Pidió servicialmente la anfitriona.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, has crecido mucho y veo que tus músculos también- Agrego de manera coqueta.

Un poco sonrojado el jinete solo pensaba que era cierto, el tiempo ya había pasado.

Mientras que los celos de Astrid crecían, ella prefirió abrazar a su novio, dando a entender en qué posición se encontraba.

-Wow, Camicazi ¿desde cuándo eres la jefa de tu tribu?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Mis padres enfermaron y por ahora yo seré quien se encargue de todo-Contesto la rubia.

-Y ¿desde cuándo se conocen?-Pregunto un poco enojada Astrid.

-Así... Lo siento, Camicazi ella es Astrid, mi…-Hipo a pesar de todo aun no estaba seguro de que eran y no quería echarlo a perder.

-Su novia-Contesto tajante la vikinga.

-Ya veo, ahora si tengo una rival-

Entre las miradas asesinas, hipo solo pensó en que lo importante no eran las presentaciones sino cumplir la misión.

-Camicazi, vengo a pedirte un favor, es algo serio, Los marginados han invadido berk y necesito tu ayuda para poder liberar a mi gente.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Hipo?-

-Los dragones y aldeanos fueron capturados, y solo podía acudir a ti.

Astrid solo se ocupo de interrumpir y casi exigir- Necesitamos armas y provisiones.

-Está bien pero no solo les daré eso, iré con ustedes- Afirmo la jefa.

-¿Queeeeeeee?-Dijeron los enamorados al unisonó. Esa noticia solo ponía peor la situación.

-Camicazi, si mueres habrá guerra entre nuestras islas y eso no nos conviene a nadie.

Era la excusa perfecta, pero hipo la conocía, no cedería.

Así fue como decidieron recorrer la isla vecina y descansar ese día antes de la gran pelea que era imposible evitar.

Fue un día de paseos casi turísticos muy agobiantes para Astrid pero interesantes para hipo, así que la rubia como la gran novia que era trato de no insertar el hacha en la cara de su anfitriona.

-Hipo sé que no es el momento pero, ¿Qué rayos le ves a ella? No le veo el chiste, ni la chispa ni nada.-Comento la celosa guía.

-Si Hipo, dile que te gusta de mi-Contesto de manera segura Astrid.

El joven líder estaba entre la espada y la pared, si hablaba de más Camicazi se enojaría y conociéndola la ayuda sería nula, pero Astrid era otra historia.

-Si lo digo ella me abandonara y si no lo digo ella me matara me descuartizara y me dará de comer a tormenta-Pensó abrumado el vikingo.

Se armo del poco valor que parecía tener y lo dijo todo, Nada podría ponerse peor.

-Amo su carácter, su fuerte, posesivo y duro carácter, Me encanta la mirada de sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules y no puedo evitar sentir escalofríos al escuchar su dulce voz.-Cada palabra de Hipo eran cientas de espinas clavadas en el pecho de la joven amiga.

-Ay Hipo, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan dulce?-Dijo Astrid después de reír un poco y besar a su fiel acompañante.

-Bueno…pues…Creo que iré a descansar, estoy algo cansada, están hospedados cerca, en la aldea, Pero por costumbres de mi pueblo deben dormir separados.-Dijo entre enojada y a la vez aun en shock por las palabras tan hirientes.

-Por mi está bien-Contesto rápidamente Hipo.

-A mi si me molesta-Refunfuño Astrid.

El sonrojo de Hipo fue evidente, parecía que el sol lo había atacado por horas.

-Bueno, nos retiramos, gracias por todo Camicazi.

Cayó la noche y todos estaban en sus respectivas cabañas, Hipo se ducho y solo estaba esperando para irse a dormir asegurándose de que su dragón ya hubiera comido.

-Amigo, ¿cuando crees que tendremos noticias de Patán? Sé que apenas ha pasado un día pero espero que este bien.-El dragón solo se quedara recostado, demostrando calma.-Tienes razón, descansa.

En eso se sintió algo perturbando el sueño del guerrero, Al abrir los ojos vio a su mejor amiga encima de él casi al rose de sus labios

-Camicazi, ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-Se escucho el grito de él asustado y confundido castaño en casi toda la isla.

-Shhh…Guarda silencio, tu novia nos podría escuchar.-Guió el ojo la muchacha.

Hipo haciendo uso de su agilidad, huyo de los brazos de Camicazi tratando de buscar la calma.

-Mejor, Cálmate y reflexiona- Contesto entre bocanadas de aire el joven.

Entre gritos y disturbios se escucho a Astrid entrar golpeando la puerta…

-¿Qué sucede aquí?, ¿Qué le haces a mi novio?-

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por todo el tiempo que tarde, la verdad me cambie de casa mi ordenador se descompuso y tuve problemas por lo del contrato del internet, tratare de subir los capítulos de nuevo con regularidad pero el lunes próximo no habrá capitulo por razones personales, sin más que decir y pidiendo perdón por la tardanza de casi un mes seguiré con mi relato que lo disfruten.

Chapter 4:

**Aclarando mal entendidos**

Todo lo que se veía en ese momento era el escenario de un engaño, la mente de Astrid estaba revuelta, su enojo estaba bien justificado, pero sabía que Hipo no era así.

¿CÓMO PODIA ACLARAR ESTO?

-Hipo quiero que me hables con la verdad ¿qué sucede aquí?-Replico tratándose de calmar la rubia.

-Lo que pasa es que… No lo sé-Manera fácil de quitarse de encima los problemas.

-Le vine a dar su beso de las buenas noches-Dijo sonriente la guerrera contendiente.

-Eso solo lo puedo hacer yo- Gruño de manera posesiva Astrid.

Astrid beso de manera tan apasionada a Hipo que la falta de aire de ambos era notoria y los jadeos no cesaba.

-Astrid cálmate, déjame explicarte-Dijo hipo apresurado.

-Tu escoria, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-Replico rápidamente Astrid

Ni siquiera ella sabía que sentía, estaba furiosa porque hipo no lo había evitado, pero estaba celosa, ya que Camicazi le ganaba terreno y todo estaba a su favor.

Confiaba en hipo pero siendo realista era demasiado inocente para descubrir lo que su vieja amiga trataba de hacer.

-Está bien, explícate, pero miénteme y el hacha estará en tu cuello.-Dijo agresiva la rubia.

-Gracias, Yo estaba dormido y ella apareció encima de mí, solo me quite y no paso nada- Dijo reclamando a Camicazi justificándose con Astrid y tratando de no sonar tan sarcástico.

-Estas a prueba, así que cuídate mucho, hablo en serio-Dijo Astrid tratando de sonar amenazante pero sonaba más comprensiva que nada.

-Y tu pequeña roba hombres…-

Así es... estábamos a punto de ver la guerra de personalidades desatada. Una sanguinaria batalla de egos que solo nos daría una vencedora.

-Acaso ¿no tienes vergüenza? digo es cierto que no eres nada linda pero no deberías robar novios ajenos-

-Tú eres la roba hombres maldita teñida, yo lo vi primero y tu lo detestabas.-

-Y ati eso no debería importarle, el es solo mío y punto.-

-Pues no parece si no lo cuidarías mejor-

-Pues no necesito cuidarlo porque él solo me quiere a mí-

-Eso me lo puedes echar en cara cuando sea verdad-

MUCHOS INSULTOS Y GOLPES DESPUES…

Hipo y tú qué dices de esto…

En ese momento el vikingo ya había huido, quería evitar problemas así que fue a la cabaña de Astrid y durmió ahí mientras la otra pelea se prolongo por horas hasta el amanecer.

EN LA MAÑANA….

Se encuentran en la cama hipo y Astrid acostados juntos abrazándose, cuando uno de los dos enamorados se despierta.

-Buenos días Astrid… ASTRID ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

-Vine a cerciorarme que esa arrastrada no fuera a acosarte de nuevo.

-Pues gracias, y lamento mucho el mal entendido de anoche, enserio.

-Hipo, te conozco y sé que tú nunca me harías algo así, no te preocupes.

-Astrid, yo...te amo.

Por primera vez hipo tenía el valor de decir lo que sentía sin dudas ni temor, en ese momento se paró el tiempo, todo era felicidad, se olvidaron de la guerra, de los celos, de absolutamente todo.

-AUUU-grito Hipo después de un golpe en el hombro.

-Deja der hacer que me sonroje tarado-Dijo de manera dulce la rubia.

Mientras tanto Camicazi escuchaba todo desde afuera mientras pasaba solo para despertar a hipo como lo tenía planeado.

Sintió como si su corazón se apretara, se tiro al piso sentándose contra la pared de la cabaña pequeña y soltó una pequeña lagrima, no podía creer que ella la gran futura líder por primera vez podía perder algo que enserio quería.

Tocan la puerta…-Ya levántense, ha llegado un mensaje para ustedes desde su isla.

-Gracias Camicazi, en un momento vamos-Contesto rápidamente hipo, ¿cómo sabia ella que estaban juntos?

Rápido se levantaron y después de respectivamente asearse cada uno, caminaron al salón de la isla del norte.

-Buenos días, ¿Cual era ese mensaje, Camicazi?-Pregunto Hipo.

-No lo sé, pero es urgente o eso dice deberían leerlo.

Al abrir el mensaje su cara cambio a horror de manera drástica y grotesca no podían creer lo que sucedía…CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos he vuelto con el capítulo de esta semana o de cada dos días dependiendo del tiempo que la prepa me deje, así que pues, espero que disfruten mi trabajo y quiero agradecer sus reviews aunque algunos parezcan regaños así y pueden dejar ideas de cómo quieren que valla esta historia ya que con tantas ideas para el futuro me gustaría ver cómo enfocarlas, Gracias por su apoyo y espero que un poco de suspenso sea de su agrado.

Chapter: 5

**Capitulo 5: ****Cambio****de planes.**

La nota tena un escrito de lo más perturbador, ya que esta tenía información que cambiaria el rumbo de la batalla, se podría decir que esta noticia podría definir qué plan de acción haría apenas probable ganar la contienda.

_Querido Hipo:_

_Te tengo muy malas noticias, si esta nota llega a ti fue por que logre salir de la cueva, investigar y mandar mis hallazgos en el barco del mercader, He descubierto que los marginados se han aliado con los berserkers y además de eso tienen cautivo a tu padre, tratare de avisarte cada que haya un suceso importante. _

Después de eso, el papel era ilegible, se veía como si la humedad del barco hubiera borrado la tinta del texto, creando así una gran curiosidad sobre qué había sucedido.

-Astrid esto se ve mal, no es la letra de patán y además de eso no viene su firma, puede que Alvin lo sepa todo y nos este tendiendo una trampa.-

-Sí, pero puede también que haya dicho la verdad y mando esto para que tomes una decisión precipitada.-

-tendremos que ir a la isla, y ver qué sucede, solo debemos tomar 2 días para alistarlo todo-Puede que la decisión de Hipo fuera la correcta pero si ellos tenían a su padre 2 días serian demasiado tarde.

-Iré con ustedes-Dijo Camicazi de manera sorpresiva-Mi isla ha firmado un convenio y en él se especifica que debo ayudarles en estas situaciones.

-Pero enserio te necesitan aquí-Dijo el castaño-

-Y el ya va conmigo, tres ya seriamos un blanco fácil-Replico Astrid mientras abrazaba fuertemente el brazo de su enamorado.

-No lo creo, y además berk fue quien planteo esa clausula por lo tanto deben cumplirla.-Afirmo victoriosa Camicazi.

-Está bien, en 2 días partimos-Finalizo Hipo.

Esa noche, después de otro muy largo y tedioso recorrido por la isla del norte a manera diplomática, los dos jóvenes decidieron dar una vuelta en sus dragones.

No era fácil estar relajado, pero cuando ellos estaban juntos todo y absolutamente todos dejaban de existir en el momento, solo eran ellos disfrutando la compañía del otro entre pláticas y risas.

-Astrid, ¿puedo decirte algo?

-Dime, Hipo.

-Se que después de todo lo que está pasando no es el mejor momento para decírtelo pero…Se algo que podría interesarte y como tu novio no me lo puedo guardar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tus padres desaparecieron intencionalmente…Mi…Mi padre me lo dijo.

-Pero, ¿De qué me estás hablando?-(Responde entre sollozos.)

-Mi padre dijo que no fue un accidente su desaparición sino algo planeado ya que dejaron una carta para ti.

-¿Y POR QUE NO ME LA HAN DADO?-

-Tus padres pidieron que te la dieran exactamente a la mayoría de edad, los 17 años, perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, lo olvide por completo.

-Hipo, con esta noticia, tengo otra razón por la cual pelear, pero a la vez…otra razón por la cual amarte.

Después de la anterior oración, ella con una sonrisa y sin avisar se deja caer de su dragón de manera

El joven castaño busco la manera de apresurarse para atrapar a su amada, usando esas acrobacias tan irreales que la experiencia le permitía hacer, asiendo que el esfuerzo fuera recompensado al completar tal hazaña.

-Astrid… ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien?-La cara de preocupación del héroe era notoria.

-Si…Solo estaba probando…-Contesto de manera totalmente calmada.

-¿Probando? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Lo que yo creía…Que mi novio me protegería siempre de todo y todos, aunque casi siempre sea al revés-Comento la rubia antes de soltar una carcajada.

Hipo solo se sonrojo y después aterrizaron para pasar la tarde solos disfrutando la compañía uno del otro, sin saber que eran espiados por la antigua amiga de hipo, quien en ese momento ideaba un plan para no ser el mal tercio, más bien ser la fututa esposa de hipo.

-Creo que ya he analizado lo suficiente cuales son los puntos débiles de la rubia, es hora de poner mi plan en acción…-Después la joven se retiro de la escena con una macabra sonrisa que delataba su maléfico plan.

Todo el resto de la tarde solo se veía una pareja de jóvenes disfrutando el breve momento que además podía ser el último, ya que la batalla no se hacía esperar.

MIENTRAS TANTO UNA MIRADA A BERK

Los jóvenes se encontraban en las celdas de los calabozos ocultos de berk, mientras eran resguardados por marginados que solo los alimentaba lo suficiente para vivir y los torturaban humillándolos a su diversión, ya que por órdenes de Alvin no se les podía tocar.

-Oye tu gordo…Es hora de comer, ten unas piezas de pan, cortesía de su futuro líder amo y señor Alvin el traidor-Pregonaba el guardia.

Patapez al momento de acercarse con desprecio al hombre vio como este tiraba la comida al piso frente a su cara, el joven solo desvió la mirada.

-Sabes… Alvin no dijo nada sobre entregar la comida a los prisioneros intacta- El hombre entre carcajadas solo se marcho.

Patapez aguantaba el hambre, no perdería su dignidad como vikingo.

-Oye patapez…lo hicieron de nuevo ¿cierto? –Se oía al fondo la voz del gemelo varón.

-No te preocupes brutacio, estoy bien…-Contesto con una voz débil.

Al estar cerca sus celdas, este compartió de su comida con su amigo, ya que con todo esto los jinetes estaban más unidos que nunca.

En eso se escuchaba la llegada de un nuevo preso, solo se podía apreciar su sombra la cual a cada momento se acercaba mas y mas…Después de cruzar la puerta se veía notoriamente quien era…No puede ser era…

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

Pues después de ausentarme durante más de 6 meses, por cuestiones personales, he decidido por fin, retomar el planteamiento de la historia, he de mencionar, que me siento en deuda con ustedes, así que comenzare subiendo un poco más rápido los capítulos y además esta semana subiré 2. Pediré sus opiniones para mejorar la trama y espero su apoyo en lo que puedan, así que dejen sus comentarios y se los agradeceré.

Chapter 6: **El desconocido-Conocido.**

No puede ser… ¿Es esto una broma?, aquella sombra apenas proyectada gracias a la poca iluminación de las celdas era de estoico, parecía ser que nunca fue llevado hacia aquella tan lúgubre isla.

-¡SUELTENME AHORA MISMO!- Replicaba sin ser escuchado el jefe de berk.

-Señor Estoico ¿está bien?- Pregunto rápidamente patapez, al ver a su líder en tan extraña situación.

En ese momento, cada una de las celdas comenzó a soltar fuertes sonidos, algunos de alegría, otros de desesperación, nadie sabía que pensar al ver al gran guía de cientas de familia, dentro del calabozo de su propio territorio.

¿Era acaso una estrategia para degradar el ánimo de la tribu?, Porque indudablemente, Alvin estaba logrando su cometido de manera ejemplar.

A las afueras de berk, Se encontraba Alvin con un verdadero ejército, probablemente un 70 por ciento de su isla se encontraba en la costa totalmente armada, sin embargo, ¿Dónde se encontraba patán?¿Habría traicionado a hipo por cobardía, por celos?¿Estaría escondido?

A unos metros del terreno que ocupaba la tribu berkiana, Un joven herido, siendo resguardado por un dragón, especificando, un "pesadilla monstruosa", se encontraba inconsciente en el pasto.

-Ahhh... ¿Qué ha pasado?-Exclamo adolorido el joven jinete.

Oh, ya recuerdo…

**FLASHBACK**

Patán, después de la partida de los jóvenes, sin duda alguna sentía celos de hipo, al verlo alejarse junto con su amada Astrid, él sabía que no ella no estaba interesada en él, sin embargo,¿ por qué tenía que estar con hipo? ¿Es que acaso él era el centro de atención? Mientras todo se revolvía más y más en su mente, decidió caminar junto a diente púa para buscar refugio y comida.

-Amigo sé que hago mal, pero… me molesta que él lo tenga todo-Refunfuño patán.

-Yo soy el ejemplo perfecto de un vikingo, y si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué no estoy en su lugar?-Reclamaba con los ojos llorosos.

El joven después de todo tenía un corazón noble, siempre abusaba de hipo, pero era envidia, ahora lo veía claramente.

Al caer la noche, logro encontrar toda clase de ramas para una fogata, a pesar de su frecuentemente inmadura personalidad, no era un inútil.

Se refugió en un peñasco que diente púa conocía con anterioridad,- Diente púa, yo soy el jefe aquí, así que mañana nos iremos al amanecer para buscar una ruta de escape.

Pero a pesar de que la idea era buena, la arrogancia del chico molesto al dragón, creando así una nueva pelea…De nuevo.

-Sucia lagartija en llamas, ¿En qué estás pensando al atacar a tu gran amo y señor?-

El reptil se limitó a encenderse y sin consideración lanzar fuego a su pareja de vuelo.

-Después de todo lo que te conté ¿así me agradeces?-Gritaba enfurecido Patán.

Aunque por culpa de esos gritos, unos hombres de Alvin los encontraron-Ese es uno de esos jinetes de dragón…ATRAPENLO!

Patán rápidamente monto al dragón tratando de huir, pero al tratar de evadir una flecha, su centro de gravedad se vio afectado, creando una caída en picada.

Después de todo no era el más hábil montando dragones.

Al caer, terminaron en ese lugar del bosque.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Pues el plan sigue en pie… Caminemos.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Lo prometido es deuda, continuo con la historia y espero que sea de su agrado.

Chapter 7: Antecedentes.

EN LA ISLA DE LOS BOG-BURGLARS

Hipo se encontraba totalmente solo, sentado en una llanura a lo largo de la isla de su vieja amiga, reflexionando acerca de todos los acontecimientos anteriores.

Sin duda alguna, Hipo estaba totalmente atrapado dentro de las cuatro paredes de sus acciones, a cada momento, sentía que su conciencia se lo comía vivo, al fin y al cabo, todo lo que había hecho terminaba como un arma de doble filo…

Primero al dejar berk en manos de un ser tan inhumano como Alvin, segundo, el pedir ayuda a Camicazi, conociendo su forma de ser era más que obvio el hecho de que esto pasaría, y por último, EL HABER REVELADO LO DE LA CARTA,¡EN TIEMPOS DE CRISIS!

Es cierto, que él no quería guardarle secretos, y menos de uno con esa magnitud, pero, ahora ese sentimiento de culpa era peor, -¿Habré hecho mal?, Después de todo con esta crisis, lo más probable es que ella se ponga peor…Ahhh, ¡Como pude ser tan tonto!

El oji-verde se limitó a levantarse, caminar por la senda del bosque hacia el pueblo, mientras se repetía mentalmente-Debo buscar una manera de mejorar la situación- cuando de la nada un reptil de piel oscura salto hacia el de manera cariñosa, dejando al joven heredero lleno de saliva de dragón.

-Amigo, acabas de llenarme se saliva y darme una idea magnifica, Después de todo no eres un reptil tan inútil-Aseguro, causando el descontento del animal fantástico.

Rápidamente monto a chimuelo y fijaron rumbo hacia el pueblo, no sin antes conseguir ciertos materiales…

DENTRO DE LA CASA DEL JEFE DE LA ISLA

Sin duda Camicazi se sentía devastada, ella amaba a hipo, pero Astrid siempre tomaba posesión de él tal cual objeto valioso, ella era una ladrona, pero hasta los ladrones tenían honor y sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero como renunciar a un amor más fuerte que ella misma… era algo incontrolable, el solo oír su voz, anulaba todos sus problemas como si fuera anestesia, pero el hecho de verlo alado de otra, le creaba un dolor en el pecho, uno tan fuerte que la obligaba a actuar de manera compulsiva, sin pensar en nada más que en sus celos.

-Si tan solo el atesorara los momentos que él y yo compartimos antes…-Comentaba entre lágrimas la joven recostada sobre su cama.

**FLASHBACK**

Era una tarde totalmente soleada, un barco a lo lejos se mostraba con gran gallardía y esplendor, era una elegante galera, con el emblema de berk en lo más alto, creando una serie de señas para avisar su llegada.

Al desembarcar un hombre de melena pelirroja un poco más joven al que conocemos, buscaba con una notoria velocidad a Bertha, jefa de la isla a la cual habían planeado visitar con antelación, era tiempo de empezar a efectuar los tratados de comercio y renovar la alianza que años antes habían pactado.

-Oh, Estoico, veo que no has cambiado nada- Rio con fuerza la líder de la isla.

-Bertha, ya era hora de que aparecieras, aunque a ti los años si te han afectado- decía de manera dramática Estoico.

-Que gracioso, repite eso y te arrepentirás Estoico-Fulmino la guerrera.

-Vamos a dar el recorrido inicial y luego pasaremos a la junta-Sin embargo detrás de la musculosa espalda de Estoico, una pequeña figura se aferraba fuertemente a la pierna de su padre, un niño de pelo castaño con pecas en todo su rostro, que no sabía exactamente que pensar o decir.

-Y tú, ¿Quién eres pequeño?-Miraba con una sonrisa ligera.

-Yo…Yo…soy hipo, señorita- Decía tembloroso el pequeño.

-Veo que al menos criaste bien a tu hijo-Respondía de manera burlona.

-Camicazi ven aquí por favor-Grito hacia su espalda, trayendo consigo una pequeña de cabello rubio y tez clara.

-¿Qué sucede madre?-Pregunto la pequeña.

-Quiero que conozcas a hipo, es el hijo de estoico, váyanse a jugar el bosque y conózcanse.-

Era una niña extremadamente linda, con una piel blanca y el cabello rubio suelto, con una sonrisa que parecía iluminar los ojos de hipo, con solo contemplarla.

Después de que los dos pequeños se fueran corriendo al bosque, Camicazi empezó la conversación, pues al parecer el chico era demasiado tímido como para decir algo.

-Y dime ¿cuántos años tienes?-Dijo la pequeña de manera animada.

-Tengo 7… ¿Y tú?-

-Wow, eres mayor que yo…No lo pareces, tengo 6-Afirmo de manera graciosa.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos a algo?-Pregunto la rubia instintivamente.

Después de horas de juego, se sentaron uno junto al otro a ver el atardecer…mientras terminaban de conocerse.

-Mi padre se quedara algunos días aun, ¿podríamos volver a jugar mañana?- Pregunto en voz baja, con las mejillas rojas.

-¡Claro que sí! pensé que no lo pedirías-Grito con alegría la rubia.

Pasaron los días y los jóvenes se agradaban más, todos los días tenían más aventuras y se volvían más cercanos, pero después de todo el tiempo tenía que acabar y el dia de la partida llego. Ahora, hipo y Camicazi se encontraban frente al muelle con una despedida un poco dura para ambos.

-Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver…-Dijo desconsolada su amiga.

-Claro que sí, esperare ese momento-Dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente el oji-verde.

Camicazi se sonrojo inesperadamente, mientras hipo y Estoico subían y partían en su pequeño barco.

Unos momentos después la chiquilla tomo la falda de su madre y comento algo inesperado-Mama, creo…que hipo…me gusta-Afirmo tiernamente mientras se sonrojaba.

Bertha solo puso cara de sorpresa.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8

Vuelvo con el siguiente capítulo donde entrare a la confrontación que todos esperaban, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Capítulo 8: Un plan no tan perfecto.**

En el centro del pueblo, un joven con los ojos llenos de luz, lleno de esperanza, gracias a la epifanía que había tenido, buscaba desesperadamente a sus dos aliadas en esta tan problemática batalla, el solo buscaba erradicar aquello que le causaba dolor, sin embargo, no se percató que ellas eran la respuesta, solo necesitaba pensar en que tenía apoyo y eso le dio la respuesta para terminar con el letargo de Alvin.

La respuesta era simple, pero el plan era todo lo contrario, corrió directamente hacia la casa de la jefa donde se encontrarían, llego sin aliento después de correr por todo el pueblo con su dragón atrás, solo necesito mirar un poco para localizar la cabellera rubia de su amada.

-Astrid-Grito el oji-verde.

-Tengo un plan, solo necesitaremos esto-Sacando de su bolsa una de sus pequeñas invenciones, sin duda su aspecto era extraño, un aparato muy complejo al parecer.

-¿Qué es eso, Hipo?-Pregunto de manera rápida Camicazi.

-Es una Multi-Herramienta, pero lo que importa es esto-Replico mientras sacaba una llave dentro del utensilio.

Esa pequeña llave, era el tesoro de todos los jefes de berk, Hipo la guardaba por seguridad, por si acaso una de estas situaciones llegaba a pasar. Esa llave era un tipo de llave maestra, habría absolutamente todo lo que era propiedad de la tribu de manera general, como las celdas y la academia de dragones.

-Este es el plan, iremos en los dragones hasta un punto que solo nosotros conozcamos, como el bosque-mientras habla es interrumpido por una tos fingida de Camicazi.

-¿Yo también lo conozco, para que hagas una afirmación de este tipo?-Pregunto molesta la jefa.

-Pronto…Lo conocerás-Contesto rápidamente Hipo, asustado por el carácter de su antigua amiga.

Astrid solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa hacia su rival, la cual era tan obvia como el atardecer, ella sabía que a pesar de todo, llevaba una ventaja abrumadora en contra de la susodicha roba-Hombres-Oh eso al menos pensaba ella.

-Al entrar buscaremos a patán y ustedes deberán vigilarlo, tendrán que crear una gran distracción mientras yo…-

-¿PATAN?, ¿ACASO ES UNA BROMA?, no puedo aguantar estar cerca de él, simplemente es repulsivo saber que existo en el mismo planeta que el-Replico Astrid de manera violenta, casi se comía a Hipo con la mirada.

-¿Quién es Patán?-Pregunto confundida Camicazi, nunca había oído de él.

-No importa, ya se conocerán, ahora mismo vámonos, no queda tiempo-Ordeno de manera totalmente autoritaria Hipo, causando un sorpresivo sonrojo en la cara de Astrid y su contrincante, no era común oírlo de esa manera, pero en verdad las hacía sentir protegidas, era una calidez que pocas veces habían sentido, ahora solo deseaban más a Hipo.

En verdad era irónico, sus sentimientos afloraban gracias a un problema…

Rápidamente todos montaron a sus dragones para salir en la búsqueda de la libertad de berk, sin embargo había algo extraño, ¡Camicazi también tenía un Nadder!, Esto era cada vez más aterrador.

Durante el viaje, todo era extraño, la cara de Hipo, mostraba determinación y miedo, pero a la vez daba un presagio de victoria, como si su plan tuviera un cien por ciento de eficacia, aunque ahora la duda prevalecía… ¿Cuál era el resto del plan?, solo les había dicho su trabajo, él no había nombrado su parte, ¿Acaso haría algo peligroso?, Hipo volaba unos metros por delante de las otras dos, y ninguna se atrevía a preguntar el resto del plan por miedo a la respuesta.

Aunque podían apreciar a Hipo hablando con su dragón al oído, el cual simplemente escuchaba de manera seria, como si escuchara instrucciones o recibiera una noticia.

**EN EL BOSQUE DE BERK**

Cada uno tomos su rumbo para buscar a Patán, quedando con el mismo punto de reunión.

Pasando las 3 horas Hipo encontró a su primo con su dragón, estaban juntando piedras al parecer, lo cual confundió a Hipo.

-Patán, ¿Sucede algo?, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Hipo preocupado.

-Claro que lo estoy, no soy un debilucho como tú, yo soy el gran ejemplo de vikingo, no podrían conmigo ni aunque les diera ventaja-Replico de manera orgullosa el vikingo.

Hipo lanzo un resoplido de calma, simplemente todo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad-Oye Patán, ¿Tu mandaste esta carta? –Pregunto mostrando el pedazo de papel.

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué tendría que avisarle a alguien tan inútil como tú lo que estoy haciendo?-Grito Patán enfadado.

Sin duda alguna esto aclaraba la pregunta del mensaje, ahora su plan estaba completo.

-Vallamos con las chicas, Nos están esperando-

-No iré porque me lo estés ordenando, lo hago porque sé que eres un inútil y no podrías vencer a Alvin, lo cual obviamente yo puedo hacer sin sudar, de hecho ya tenía un plan-

-Oh, ¿Enserio y cual era tu plan?-

Después de analizarlo, un plan donde usabas piedras para noquear a Alvin y los guardias no era de lo más inteligente.

-Ahhh, ya no importa, dejare que te luzcas por esta vez-

Todos de reunieron en el punto antes establecido.

Al ver Patán a Camicazi perdió el aliento, su Cara era idéntica a Astrid, pero ella tenía algo que dejaba a Patán sin palabras, su cuerpo se empezó a tener calor y perdió el habla de la nada, se trató de concentrar en el plan, pero le era imposible.

-Bueno empecemos-Dijo Hipo.

¿Qué?-Al final Patán se la paso más preocupado por esa sensación parecida a cuando estás enfermo que a la situación que vivía.

Todos llegaron de manera llamativa, Hasta la Plaza de Berk.

-Quiero hablar con Alvin, ¡AHORA MISMO!-De nuevo Hipo hacia eso que revolvía las emociones de las chicas y que sorprendía a Patán.

Al final Alvin toco la plaza mostrando una aterradora presencia, sin duda alguna la profundidad de su mirada helaba a cualquiera, el buscaba intimidar a Hipo.

-¿Qué quieres?, Hijo de Estoico.-Solo esas palabras hacían retumbar las piernas de Hipo, Obligaban a su boca el tragar saliva.

-Te ofrezco un intercambio, libera a todos a cambio de mi padre, y nosotros-Hablo mientras sostenía la cabeza de su amigo reptil.

-Es algo tentador, pero paso,- Alvin arremetió capturando a Hipo y Chimuelo.

Astrid y Camicazi solo podían gritar al ver como su amado era capturado de manera dramática, sin duda era una escena devastadora, este no era el plan que él les había comentado.

Al final las Chicas y Patán siguieron con su parte, atacar a los hombres de Alvin, sabían que el plan había sido desmantelado, pero eran las únicas instrucciones que tenían.

¿Cómo terminaría esto para los jóvenes jinetes?

Continuara…

**Flopi216****: **Tratare de hacerlo, Gracias.

**MariHofferson****: **Supongo que es mi estilo, perdón si es un poco ambiguo XD, tratare de cumplir con tus expectativas.

**the-rider-sel****: **Gracias, También me han gustado tus Fics.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Los caminos vienen en dos sentidos.**

Hipo es arrastrado del brazo por Alvin, mientras las chicas trataban con los sirvientes del antes mencionado, Hipo no mostraba miedo, pero a su vez hacia una mueca de desaprobación, aun no era comprensible que era lo que lo mantenía tan calmado, después de todo su plan había salido mal, pero eso no era todo, Las Chicas y Patán se encontraban en un plano totalmente complicado por no decir imposible, rodeados y como solo una vía de escape, optaron por realizar lo antes acordado con todo el dolor que esto les causaba, sin duda este era un momento amargo.

-Y… este es el momento donde me dices, "Oh, gran conquistador de Dragones dame el libro de dragones… etc. etc. etc."-

-Eres bastante osado para un pequeño sin pierna sabes-

-Bueno, no es que la pierna fuera el lugar donde se encontraba mi cerebro, sin embargo, dudo que tengas uno-

El hombre corpulento en una rabieta lanzo al castaño a una celda, para así poder burlarse de él, sin embargo Hipo seguía ignorando al traidor, lo cual le enfadaba.

-Iré por algunos amigos, a ver si resistes las torturas-

Inmediatamente de salir del recinto Alvin, Hipo saco la llave que antes había resguardado para salir de su celda y liberar a los demás, sin embargo, encontró su pasillo totalmente aislado, un lugar que no conocía, por lo que busco un pequeño desagüe por donde salir, era obvio, el salir por la puerta principal demostraba una total falta de tacto, en un movimiento ágil logro deslizarse por los túneles que desembocaban en la salida de agua principal, ahí se dirigió rápidamente a liberar a sus amigos.

-Hipo… ¡Estas vivo!-

-¿Quién dijo que no lo estaba, Patapez?-

-Bueno… tardaste mucho en venir por acá, algunos pensaban que habías desertado o Alvin te había hecho pedacitos-Dijo Patapez.

-Y que te había comido… a veces pienso que el monstruo que vive debajo de mi cama es familiar de Alvin-Dijo Brutacio.

-Brutacio, Eso era innecesario-

-Después no me digas que no te lo advertí-

El chico castaño con una gran velocidad abrió aproximadamente diez celdas, liberando así a una gran cantidad de berkianos para escapar, al lograr salir todos, los guardias entraron por tanto ruido que se generaba en el área de calabozos, Los vikingos solo con sus puños desnudos y su gran cantidad lograron liberarse de los guardias y robar sus armas, logrando así, salir triunfales de esas tan lúgubres mazmorras.

-Hipo, Lo lograste-Dijo una voz profunda muy familiar.

-Pero por poco y no, papa-

Estoico miro con orgullo al vikingo en el que se había convertido su hijo, uno que no necesitaba de la fuerza bruta para solucionar riñas, solo un poco de valor e inteligencia habían salvado a una aldea, y esa era una de las muchas pruebas. Sin embargo, la tarea aun no acababa, su dragón había sido capturado cuando el había sido encerrado, y no podía dejar a nadie atrás.

FUERA DEL CALABOZO

Astrid se retiraba muy deprimida, el haber fallado en circunstancias como esta era imperdonable, sin embargo, un sonido ensordecedor los hizo voltear la mirada, un grito de guerra usados por los vikingos de berk, los cuales algunos armados, otros solo con su espíritu, luchaban para obtener de nuevo su libertad.

Con este panorama Camicazi se liaba psicológicamente, No encontraba al castaño en la multitud, y a manera inconsciente fue la primera en regresar a el área de combate, Astrid por su parte prosiguió a ejercer las mismas acciones, sin embargo Patán fue el único que vio esto como una oportunidad, este se luciría frente a la aldea aprovechando la ausencia del chico de ojos verdes, el cual se encontraba en quién sabe dónde, la explanada se encontraba repleta de sangre y sudor, los berkianos mantenían una rabia imparable, su sed de sangre y búsqueda por recuperar el orgullo como isla los obligaba a matar despiadadamente, sin embargo, muchos lo disfrutaban

Los recién salidos gemelos y patapez, tomaron sus dragones rápidamente, estos se encontraban amarrados a unos árboles cercanos, parecía ser que la academia estaba totalmente desierta, con esto la mayoría de los jinetes se entablaron en una fiera batalla, destruyendo todo lo que diera ventaja estrategia a los marginados: Catapultas, Ballestas, armamentos pesados y demás objetos era destruidos o lanzados al mar por los Jinetes, sin embargo al terminar con esta tarea no pudieron creer la gran carnicería que se llevaba a cabo.

Al bajar trataron de hacer entrar en razón a sus camaradas, sin embargo era inútil, los malos tratos, las humillaciones, estaban siendo pagadas con sangre poco a poco, Al poco tiempo un estruendo sónico apareció reflejado en el cielo y aquella oscura sombra que en tiempos anteriores traía consigo miedo ahora significaba sorpresa, el chico de castaños cabellos bajo rápidamente con una enorme cara de ira y decepción.

-¿Acaso esto es lo que quieren?-

Todo el pueblo y los marginados cayeron en una extraña pausa, el escuchar su voz y ver su semblante les daba una cierta incertidumbre.

-el buscar causar la muerte a sus enemigos los vuelve unos animales, el ver esto me asquea tal grado de considerarlos indignos de portar su emblema con orgullo, ¿Acaso se rebajaran a quitar la vida de los enemigos a sabiendas de que ellos no mataron a ninguno de los nuestros-

-Pero nos han creado los peores castigos y las más dolorosas torturas por semanas, deben pagar por ello- Dijo Patón, el padre de Patán.

-Bien, entonces desquítate conmigo, saca tu ira golpeándome, y demuestra que tan salvaje eres para no dejar la venganza y pudrirte lentamente-

La aldea guardo silencio, muchos jefes demandaban el dejar de pelear, pero aun así, ninguno fue tan descabellado como este chico en pedir cargar con todo el dolor de su pueblo-

Estoico de manera fría se tornó frente a su hijo y le golpeo el abdomen, sacándole el aire, a lo cual el chico cayo de rodillas, las personas quedaron incrédulas al ver esta acción.

-Ahora ya he sacado mi enfado, y como el jefe de la isla, digo que tomos ya lo hemos hecho, ahora tomen a todos los marginados y los que no se detengan ahora mismo, irán directo a los calabozos.

Hipo después de un momento recupero el aliento levantándose, sin duda su padre lo había sacado de aprietos en su muy tonta idea, sin embargo ahora se preguntaba… ¿Dolería más recibir un golpe de todos los aldeanos de berk o el de su padre?, Probablemente la primera opción era menos dolorosa, sintió como su padre tocaba su hombro con orgullo, una calidez de aprobación… pero a la vez una sensación de crítica, tal vez ese golpe le decía que no debía hablar tan pronto.

Continuara….

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar este Fic, pero sin dudas no sé cómo disculparme puesto que no tenía ni idea de cómo seguirlo, ahora espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y no me maten, el próximo capítulo es el final de este Fic, pero solo la primera parte, porque deje cosas sin resolver.

Flopi216 : Patán debe guardar apariencias, sabes ser como es, es difícil.

MariHofferson : Amm, pues antes de nada soy un chico, y por lo otro gracias por comentar, después de todo agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan con cada capítulo, saludos.

YU-LI : Listo, ya actualice, gracias por comentar y dar tu opinión, saludos.


End file.
